Of Compulsion and Infamy
by Nevoreiel
Summary: William Turner is pulled to a life at sea and then to a life of piracy. What adventures are on the horizon, traveling with a captain who longs for infamy? JackWill Sr. slash in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** **Of Compulsion and Infamy – Chapter 1**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel **_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Jack/Will Sr.**

**Rating:** **PG-13 (overall, so far)**

**Summary:** William Turner is pulled to a life at sea and then to a life of piracy. What adventures are on the horizon, traveling with a captain who longs for infamy?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is slash (male/male relationship) in later chapters and contains a hint of het in this one. Characters may be a bit OOC. Minor spoilers for the movie.

**Notes****:** This is pre-Pirates of the Caribbean and is Will Sr.'s point of view. Thanks to Silver for the beta and Quinn for the general comments. The story is dedicated to everyone who reviewed my other PotC stories.

--------------------------------

In my folly I thought that becoming a sailor, above all else, would be a grand adventure, a breath of sea air and a sight of exotic lands. I used to admire the way the cargo was quickly loaded or unloaded by the hardy deckhands. The sailors were dark skinned and bright eyed, a fierce nature about them. Compared to the cluttered grime of London, the sparkling sea seemed bliss.

Despite the protests of my family I enlisted myself to be trained as a seaman. The work was hard, true, but to me it would prove, beyond doubt, to be a rewarding experience once I was able to sail for bluer waters. After working at the docks and picking up talk from the sailors, I decided to put my courage to finding a Captain willing to enlist in my help.

Inquiring at the docks, I learned of a merchant ship, the "Content", that was in need of a sailor. After a talk with her Captain, an average man who did not look his part, I was to set sail in a few days' time. My family was in an uproar that I should abandon the city and the family line. They'd been hounding me to marry, suggesting a young well to-do woman, the daughter of a good family friend.

To my surprise she came for a visit with her father the day before my departure. We were left to our own devices as our parents discussed our future. I knew her father was getting restless, wanted to marry his daughter off while she was still a maiden.

She stood with eyes downcast, waiting for me to speak.

"How have you been, Miss Murray? Well, I hope?" I inquired.

She smiled, tight lipped. "As well as one could hope."

Her response seemed well rehearsed. I was sure she must've said that to any who cared to ask. This infuriated me. She as well as I knew what our families wanted – a marriage between us two.

Leaning in, I whispered heatedly, "Tell me, Miss Murray. Do you wish for this marriage? Do you care what decision will be brought out to us?"

She exhaled sharply and stared at me with dark eyes. She must've meant to look imposing but the effect of her stare was lost by the wisps of pale hair forming a halo around her head.

"To speak with complete candor, Mr. Turner, I wish to decide my own future. I've heard that you have done so and I suppose that was the reason for the great hurry."

Ah, she was no pawn, after all. I took a liking for her and she, sensing a change in me, relaxed her rigid stance.

There was a clatter of footsteps and my parents with Mr. Murray at their heels clambered through the door.

My father was the one who spoke for the company. "We've reached a conclusion. The dowry has been set and Joanna and you are to be wed as soon as possible."

"But I'm to sail tomorrow!" I felt dread welling inside. Surely they'd not resort to keeping me here by force.

"Ah, yes, the matter of your adamant wish to be a seaman. We've taken that into account. Once you've returned from your voyage, everything will be ready for a marriage. Is that satisfactory?" Whether I found it satisfactory or not, he seemed to be thoroughly pleased with his plan.

"Yes, it's satisfactory but what does Miss Murray have to say, I wonder?" The elders shifted uncomfortably at that.

"I shall await your return from the sea." Her glance told me plainly that she liked my aspect and was not as averse to my choice to become a sailor as everyone else plainly did.

"Splendid!" Mr. Murray had the look of a man who had a heavy burden lifted off his shoulders. After a few more niceties, they both departed.

Glad for some peace, I bade everyone goodnight and went up to my room to rest. Tomorrow's journey was sure to prove trying. 

***

The sun beat down mercilessly. Though there was a breeze it did nothing to alleviate the burning heat. The work I was put to was unpleasant and there was almost no respite. I was told to unfurl the sails in order for us to finally get underway. The command sounded easier said than done. The one who was to help me warned me not to lose my balance up there on the yard line. Never one to lose my head, I was careful in my work and came down unscathed.

When the shore became a distant shimmer I turned to the endless stretch of ocean and delighted in the gleaming water. Most of the day I had to help with the sails, only earning a brief respite when it was time to eat. The Captain, I noticed, stayed in his cabin most of the time, having another sailor guide our sloop. I thought him a terrible Captain, after only that one day, and by the looks of his men, so did they. Naught but commands and reproaches issued from his mouth. We were to reach the Jamaican coast as soon as possible and he was intent on doing just that at our expense.

A storm caught us before we reached our destination and while the deck heaved underneath me I was afraid of being thrown off. I've never been tried so and it proved difficult to keep control of the rigging and sails, flapping wetly above. I've heard of the ferocity of the tropical storms but have never realized their true strength. The rain beat down in torrents and, the deck being slicked with it, I gave myself a fright, slipping on the wet boards. But I was rightful glad when I was not the one asked to mend the sail that had been ripped in the furious wind. I had no skill in that.

When the lookout cried out that land was near, I was slightly relieved. While the Captain was otherwise occupied I made my way to the bows and there squinted to get a look at the shore. It was but a hazy line on the horizon to me. 

That day I learned the exhaustion of swabbing the deck. Although it made me feel safer as there was less chance I'd end up in the sea, though the water was sparkling blue, it was not a pleasant job. Before going below decks I stood at the bow and let the fine spray cool my face, looking wistfully at the darkening horizon. I slept fitfully, swaying with the movements of the waves. My skin, at first an angry red, had darkened to a deep tan. And my clothes were permeated with the smell of the sea. I really was a sailor.

The other sailors did not display any dislike to me and invited me to drink ale with them. The one who had advised me on the right way to unfurl the sails had afterwards given me more useful advice. Speaking softly, they had discredited the Captain and when I agreed with their deductions we were united in that respect.

Upon reaching the port my companions and I had to unload the cargo. The crates and barrels were not light and I marveled how quickly some sailors carried their cargo onto the dock. My arms strained with the heavy crates and I swayed, already lacking the lull of the ship's deck underneath my feet.

We were to stay in the port until the hull of the sloop was patched up. It was the carpenter's job so I did not have work as tirelessly as I had before. I explored the city of Port Royal with an avid interest. I've never before set foot on an English colony and everything seemed strange to me. The port was calmer than London and there was no drunken revelry in the streets though I was sure, if I were to enter a tavern, I would be greeted by the same drunken singing and smell of strong drink as in London.

I was idle for most of the time but when I was informed that we were to leave for England the next morning, I craved to stay longer. We picked up the provisions needed for the voyage and soon I had a rocking deck beneath my feet again.

The sky was overcast, making it much easier for me to carry on with my tasks but I feared another storm. Luckily it never reached us and I sighted land sooner than I expected. With a start I remembered the wedding and, ignoring the gulls flying overhead, spent the time in contemplation.

A sailor expertly guided the "Content" into the harbor and I made my way onto shore. The more I walked into the city, the fouler the air became. I missed the salty air of the sea already.

There was a flurry of activity when my family realized that I'd come home. There was a surprised silence when they actually stopped to take a look at me. I must've been darkened more than they realized I would be.

They dressed me up in a fancy suit and when everything was to their satisfaction, I was brought before a priest. The whole ceremony was brief and the night was fleeting. I had only a day left to spend with my new wife. And it seemed to me she was pleased to have so much freedom. She was to live in my parent's home until I was able to provide for a lodging of our own.

When I went back aboard the "Content", the men congratulated me while the Captain scowled and bade us to carry on with the work. 

After our second trip I grew hardier and now the cargo did not prove such a burden. Every chance I got I would inquire of the ships sailing from England if there was any letter for me. The first few months were spent in comfortable correspondence. When I saw London again I was confronted with the most unexpected news. My wife was with child.

When we left port once more I was in a happy daze and my work seemed lighter though I was sure it never truly was. Next time I was in London my son was put into my arms. I gazed happily at William Turner and hoped that he would forgive me for being absent for such long stretches of time. 

My pay was steadily building up and I was waiting for the moment I had enough for our own flat in the city. My clothes started wearing down and I had to purchase new ones with some of the money I received as pay. I took to wearing something about my head to stave off the heat. I was immersing myself in the sea.

We were bringing across a shipment of 20 gallons of rum to Hispaniola when a ship approached. It was not much larger than our own and I was ready to ask for any news from London when a black flag was hoisted up onto her masthead. The Captain was quickly informed and we set at it with a will. The deck was alight with a flurry of activity as we ran to and fro trying to put as much distance between the "Content" and the pirate ship.

I glanced at the distant ship and was jolted when I noticed that it was getting closer. The pirate ship fired a broadside in warning and some of the sailors advised the Captain to surrender. He would hear none of it and we kept up our merry chase, men crouching by the guns. 

I strained to see how much a threat we were facing. I swallowed thickly when I realized that we were outnumbered three of them to one of us. They were armed to the teeth, and some, true to the saying, even had their knives in their teeth. Compared to the deck full of rowdy pirates, our small company did not look to stand a chance in saving our cargo.

A sword was thrust into my arms but I've never really used one and held it awkwardly. I didn't even realize that my hands were shaking. I glanced about and saw fear in my companions. Some were not faring much better with their swords than I was. 

The ship approached from the stern and the guns proved useless. When the realization set in that we could not even fire a shot at them, someone tried hauling a swivel gun to the stern but was not fast enough. The Captain had conveniently disappeared from sight and I felt contempt for the coward. His men were to give their lives protecting his cargo while he protected his own skin? 

There was another shot aimed at us and this severed the rigging, the sails sagging to one side – no escape now. I was startled as grapple hooks flew over and we were hauled closer. I stood immobile as pirates swarmed over the "Content"; there was a ringing in the air as some sailors engaged the pirates but found themselves outmatched. The pirates moved quickly and deftly over the ship. I was pushed to the side and out of the way. It was surprising to see that they were not aiming to harm anyone and it baffled me. When a cutlass was pointed my way I was quick to drop my own weapon; can't push our luck too far.

It was no mean feat for the pirates to gather the men together. There was hate now as well as fear in the merchant sailors for the intruders. I watched the proceedings raptly and imagined what it would be like to live a pirate's life. The buccaneers jeered at their captives and there was laughter. They walked with a self-important and commanding stride, they had no fear. I wondered if they realized that this incident was sure to be reported to the Admiralty Court. And if they did, were they going to make sure there would be no witnesses?

I felt helpless about the situation; there was nothing at all to be done to remedy this position. The pirates were in control and I was sure they'd use it to their advantage.

Their Captain, as I supposed him to be, walked in front of us, eyeing each in his turn. His hand gripped his sword but he walked with ease. He carried himself like a Captain should, smugly and the feel of power over his crew; not only in words but in actions, too. When he reached me he stopped and I was afraid he'd make me reveal the location of my non-existent gold. But instead he leaned closer and said, "What's yer name?"

"Will Turner." I raised my chin proudly and he grinned lopsidedly. 

Addressing the whole crew he asked, "May I ask which one of ye is the Captain of this here vessel?" There was a silence when no one spoke up or stepped forward. The pirate crew looked menacing, some scowling fiercely.

"Well, speak up. You!" He rounded on me again. "Point him out, Will, won't you?"

Slightly jarred I stepped forward to get a better look at the men. The Captain stood hiding behind the larger frame of a sailor. He seemed to be pleading with me not to reveal him but I feared for my life more than I feared for a place on his ship. I pointed to him with my forefinger.

"Ah, good lad." He came close to the Captain and studied him for a moment. "Well, mate, we'll be taking your cargo and if you've a right mind you'll not interfere." When the Captain nodded happily along, the pirate smiled and turned to his crew. "Gentlemen, take what ye can!"

There was a shout as the men went for the hold of the "Content". We stood by helplessly with a few guards watching over us as the ship was looted and the casks carried over the plank to their ship. Someone carried off our spare sails and rope, as well as some of the powder. I was slightly amazed by this; I never would've thought that pirates would bother with such ordinary items.

They went on with their effort, some smiling, some scowling, but all content with their work. I felt jealous and was unsure why.

When the thieves had the last barrel out of the hold, their Captain stood before us once again. "All of you, men, I've a proposition. I'm never the one to force a man into piracy so who here wants to join us?" His eyes scanned over us, glinting merrily. "Just think of it and you'll realize the monetary gain. What say you?"

There was a murmur as some conferred and a few stepped forward. I felt a nagging in my heart and I realized that I wanted to join this brigand of unruly pirates. No matter what lawlessness they meddled in, it was surely more exciting than the monotony of a merchant sailor's life. And it seemed that it paid better, too.

Just as rashly as I decided to become a sailor, I decided to become a pirate.

When the pirate Captain saw me step forward, he grinned at me, flashing gold teeth, and I already felt welcome. He extended his arm to me and I gripped it firmly.

The man was full of good humor. "Welcome to me crew, Mr. Turner. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and you, mate, made the right choice."

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** **Of Compulsion and Infamy – Chapter 2**

**Author:** **Nevoreiel**_(lamort_noir@hotmail.com)_

**Pairing:** **Jack/Will Sr. (hints)**

**Rating:** **PG-13 (overall, so far)**

**Summary:** William Turner is pulled to a life at sea and then to a life of piracy. What adventures are on the horizon, traveling with a captain who longs for infamy?

**Disclaimer:** All familiar characters and situations are Copyright by Walt Disney Pictures and Buena Vista Pictures, 2003. No infringement meant and no money made.

**Warning:** This story is slash (male/male relationship). Characters may be a bit OOC. Minor spoilers for the movie.

**Notes****:** This is pre-Pirates of the Caribbean and is Will Sr.'s point of view.

--------------------------------

I stood on deck of the "Swift", as the pirates had named their vessel, looking back at the stranded merchant ship. I wondered if they'd be rescued; they would not survive with the provisions left them and no means to go ashore. But they were no longer a concern to me. Although, for an unknown reason, I felt that they would be all right.

I signed the Articles of Conduct and, compared to the things I've heard contained in such agreements, they were completely reasonable. The men on board were rowdy, true, but they worked with a happier air about them. As they should, with seventy men to do the jobs assigned to the crew of less than twenty on the merchant ship.

Standing idle, I watched Captain Sparrow at the wheel. He was staring intently ahead. Wondering as to what our destination was, I walked up to him and thought it would be wise to ask. "Where are we off to, Captain?" The sun beat into my eyes, glinting of the waves. I envied the Captain his hat then, it seemed to do an admirable job of keeping the glare of the sun at bay or maybe it was the dark smudges around his eyes. Whatever it was, it was certainly working as the Captain was not squinting.

"If all goes right then we'll be docking at Nassau Port in a day or two." His gaze never left the water as his hands rested on the dark wood.

"Why there?"

His lip curled into a smile as his amused eyes took stock of me. "This ship don't restock itself, you know? Can't get all ye need from a merchant vessel, savvy?"

Feeling a bit foolish, I marveled why I had even asked the question. I've heard talk that pirates held control of that particular Port and a few others besides.

With the setting of the sun, the heat lessened and the crew descended into the Great Cabin for the evening meal. The salted meat was passable and I never expected better but it felt strange when a cask of rum, I'd been helping to transport, was rolled into the cabin and the drink freely poured.

When the first cask was exhausted, a second one was brought in. Here, Captain Sparrow intervened. And that was just as well, as some men had had too much and were looking for a good reason to start a fight, waving around their pistols and recounting tales of old exploits.

"The rum is to be consumed wisely, men, we're gonna need it in Port. I've thought that it would fetch a hefty price and make us a profit, aye?" His voice carried over the din and all answered as one with a loud "Aye!" With some reluctance the cask was rolled out.

When it was time to settle down for the night, I was restless and instead stood on deck, smelling the breeze and listening to the break of waves on the hull of the "Swift". To my surprise, the Captain joined me.

"Are ye finding piracy to your liking?"

The question surprised me and I looked at him to see if he was sincere. His face was calm and there was no ill humor in it. "So far it hasn't been what I'd thought it'd be."

"Oh, things are never as you hear." Captain Sparrow smiled and some of his cheerfulness returned.

I found myself returning the smile. "But where's the adventure? Surely there'll be adventure."

He leaned in closer and swung his arm about my shoulders. The gesture was strangely personal. "Ah, a man after me own heart. There'll be adventure, just you wait." His hand spanned the dark waters. "We've the whole ocean on which to wreak hell."

***

The weather was bright and a cool breeze picked up as the sun was setting. We maneuvered into port without any mishaps. The sight itself was breathtaking; the masts of the moored ships stood out in sharp contrast to the dark blue sky, their sails flapping with the wind.

I breathed in deeply and the air was permeated with the smell of seaweed. My duty for the day was finished and I took full advantage of my free time. Curious, I made my way over to the helm and stood a respectable distance away from the Captain. My eyes slid over the town curving with the shore line and over the man's back, strong and straight.

Suddenly his head whipped to the side and I followed his line of sight. The ship was magnificent. It was anchored just offshore, gently moving with the tide. The three masts stood tall among the smaller vessels; this was surely a galley.

I was called to the Captain's side and he pointed the vessel out to me. "What do you think of that ship?"

"It's a worthy one. Are you thinking of obtaining it? If so, it would surely be a costly bargain."

A smile spread on Captain Sparrow's face and he looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Yes, I've set my heart on obtaining that ship but I'm sure I and her owner can come to an agreement."

Even though I've not yet been around long enough to know the exact meaning of that particular gleam, I knew that the Captain had a plan. I wondered if it would be wise to ask the exact details of the plan but whatever he came up with I would be expected to execute. "Pardon for asking but what exactly are we going to have to do, Captain?"

The smile never left his face and he hollered for the crew to gather around him. After he was done explaining, everyone was a bit skeptical but the promise of more riches was greater and everyone was in agreement.

***

The crew all went their separate ways. I was given another sword and a pistol but did not know what to do with them. The Captain took one look at me and I thought he would either laugh uproariously and kick me off the crew or become angry and kick me off the crew. Either way I'd be hard pressed to decide for a future path. What I didn't expect was being taken along, the sword disappearing to wherever it came from in the first place, along with the pistol.

He grabbed my upper arm and shaking his head with amusement dragged me along, another deck hand, carrying a cask of rum, followed. He leaned in and said with a hint of amusement, "Wouldn't want you to be cut up on your first adventure now, would we?" His brows furrowed. "Though I'd have thought you'd be taught some fine sword fighting skills. Well, we'll remedy that once the time allows. Come along now, we'll take this port by storm." The grin was infectious and I smiled along with him.

As we made our way to the beautiful ship, I was not sure if it was I holding onto him or I was helping Captain Sparrow stay upright. It was surprising, really, that the Captain was so unstable on land, he did not look old enough to have been at sea much longer than I. But one can never judge such a thing by age alone.

We took a small boat, pouring on the rum generously to its owner with the promise that we would return it. I think it was the rum that convinced him. I was the one rowing but somehow I didn't mind, the work was not as taxing as I though it would be, at least I was spared from hauling the rum cask.

The guard on duty craned his neck to get a good look at us, when rum was mentioned the rope was promptly thrown down. Everyone on board was plied with as much rum as they could take before finally they fell into a stupor. Tasting the liquor myself, I could not understand how one could stand it but the Captain was happy enough to get a cup or two himself. I had to remind him that there was work to be done and it'd do no good to get drunk now.

"Good thinking, William." The Captain tapped his own head and winked. 

The men on board were heavy and it took some time to get them all into a boat and send them on their way. To my surprise we actually did return the little boat to its owner, though I was betting it was for more practical reasons than anything else. Stepping ashore we proceeded to help ourselves to whatever we wanted from the town.

The Port was strangely quiet except, of course, for the sound of breaking glass and triumphant laughter of the pirate crew. They were given free reign of Nassau and now the town was being looted for all it was worth.

We passed a pile of sleeping men, all clutching empty bottles. Resolutely the Captain took me by the arm and proceeded down a side street. We came upon a smithy. He pushed the door and it opened silently. Walking in, I felt slightly uncomfortable.

Captain Sparrow studied the swords and daggers on display. Picking one out he weighted it, seemed to think about it and threw it to the floor taking another one in hand. He handed the sword to me and I held it stupidly.

"What'd'you say to that? Feels all right?"

Awkwardly I gripped the handle and extended it in front of me, scrutinizing the dull gleam of the blade. "What exactly am I supposed to be feeling for here?"

He laughed and shook his head, making me even more uncomfortable. "It'll do for now. Now to find you a suitable sheath for it." The Captain went back to rummaging through the shop, finally finding what he was looking for.

He helped me strap it on and I let him. His touch was sure and I stood stock still, gasping when he tugged a little harder then needed to put the final knot in it.

We walked outside and he motioned for me to follow, I was only too glad. Sighting a house that looked wealthy we found the door locked. I was ready to try another house but the Captain just rammed the door with his shoulder and it gave way. The lock must've been flimsy.

The Captain sauntered in and I quickly followed him. The house was quiet and I wondered where its occupants had gone off to; probably to a tavern or other such place.

While Captain Sparrow rifled through the silver and jewelry I decided to take something worthwhile. The clothing I found in the house was a little too big for me but it was much better than the clothing I was wearing – once white now dirty and uncomfortable. I took an extra pair of boots and a coat as well. The cut of the coat was exquisite and the boots had silver buckles; I wondered just whose house we were plundering.

Suddenly I heard an indistinct noise to my right and, on some strange instinct, I drew the unfamiliar sword. The steel zinged agreeably as it drew along the leather.

The shadows shifted and out of the darkness I could make out a silhouette of a man. He held a pewter plate over his head and was moving closer to the unsuspecting Captain. I was shocked into action when the plate was brought back and then down, being aimed at the Captain's head. It felt like a reflex to thrust the blade through the man. The flesh gave way remarkably easily and the man stumbled, the plate dropping from his fingers, hitting the floor with a clatter.

Captain Sparrow was quick to turn about and his face showed astonishment, a golden goblet clutched in one hand, his pistol in the other. When he saw the man impaled on my sword, slowly sliding off while I stood and did nothing, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Ah, well, hadn't meant for that to happen today." He put his pistol away and he shifted uneasily, maybe waiting for me to speak. 

With a wet sound I drew the sword all the way out and the man fell to the floor at our feet, his hands still spasming. I hadn't meant to do anything of the sort at all, hadn't meant to take out the sword much less to kill someone with it. The blood glistened grotesquely on the blade and I dropped the sword, repulsed. The dark blotch on the man's white shirt was spreading and I stared at it fixedly, the dark eating away at the light.

Captain Sparrow threw the goblet over his shoulder and kneeled next to the now still body, his fingers feeling for a pulse. Shrugging good-naturedly he took up the sword and, grabbing a sizeable length of the man's shirt, he cleaned off the blood. The blade shining once more, he proffered it to me, handle first.

Shaking my head, I stepped back, my eyes drawn to the sightless ones of the corpse. His gaze still seemed to hold surprise.

"Now, William. That was bound to happen sooner or later. You're a pirate, what did you expect? Don't be foolish and take the sword."

My gaze flitted from the handle to the dark eyes, like two black holes in the Captain's face. His voice had been soft and non-judgmental if the words were harsh.

Reluctantly, I took the sword and he was quick to let go of the sharp blade. I sheathed it as quickly as my fumbling hands would allow and turned to leave the house. The Captain said nothing and followed behind.

His stride lengthened to match mine and he sidled up along me, flashing his gold teeth when I chanced to glance his way. This time I ignored the smiles, though it did nothing to dampen them.

Before I realized where I was going, we were standing next to our old sloop. Kicking out at the empty air I pivoted and made my way to our new vessel.

Some of the crew members were already loaded with treasure of all sorts. They roared with laughter ad congratulated each other on their good fortunes.

I stopped short of the gathering, the Captain stepping forward and addressing the men. "The fortunes have smiled upon us and I we'll take heart and see that they do not abandon us. Men! Stock up for a long voyage. We're to sail to Madagascar and try out skill at the loot that lies in the East! This here, the Black Pearl, will serve us right." The name was not that strange, I thought but the way the Captain looked at it lovingly was a little unnerving.

There were cheers and the men spilled over the dock, taking food and drink and rope. All was piled into boats. I stood very still with the wind passing over me, seeing all and nothing and was very startled when a hand closed upon my shoulder. Whipping my head to the side, I stared at the offending hand, adorned with a multitude of rings. Rolling my eyes up, I saw that the hand belonged to Captain Sparrow.

Breathing deeply, I ignored the warm weight and when he spoke, the words broke over me, the meaning obscured. I just listened to the deep timbre of his voice, which alone calmed me. He spoke of how beautiful Madagascar and the Indies would be. I nodded at the appropriate moments.

The absence of his voice, replaced with the rather loud voices of the crew, startled me out of my empty gazing. I glanced sideways at him to see the cause of his silence. The Captain looked at me solemnly and I awaited some reproach or some remark at my squeamishness. I was astonished to hear his next words.

His face calm, dark eyes glinting with the light of lanterns at the dock, he spoke softly to me. "You saved me from a knock on the head, maybe more. Do not abuse yourself over it. I offered you my protection and, instead, you were the one who did what needed to be done to protect me. For that I owe you thanks."

He extended his hand to me and, somewhat relived after his little speech, I gripped it, my face relaxing into a more pleasant expression. Taking that as a sign of acceptance, the Captain pulled me to him and thumped me on the back, still gripping my hand. His head rested on my shoulder the barest of moments and his chest pressed to mine. I forgot to breathe as his heart beat with a reassuring rhythm against my chest. When he pulled away, it felt colder somehow.

I stood to the side as he shouted orders. When all was ready for departure, he beckoned me after him and I followed him to a waiting boat. Looking overboard, I studied the water intently, ignoring everyone in the boat but still feeling the line of heat where the Captain was pressed against me on one side. I passed the trip without uttering a word.

When we were hauled on board, I found myself an unobtrusive spot and watched our provisions and looted treasures piled on board. The sails unfurled with a dry rustling. I looked at the dark sky, then down into the dark water. I rubbed my arms though it was not particularly cold and held the Port in sight as we sailed away. Some lights were still burning and I wondered when the people of Nassau would realize that they've been robbed.

Sighing heavily, I looked away to find the Captain standing next to me. I shook my head at his persistence. What was I to him in a crew of almost a hundred? I would feel more reassured if there was something that he needed from me. I could not really believe that I interested him when there were those who were more pirate than I was.

"You look like you need some cheer." His eyes were fixed on me as he said it. When I did not answer, he continued, "Care to join me in my quarters? I've dinner all laid out but it does scar the heart to eat it all by me onesises."

I was tempted to smile at his earnest tone and the way his eyes wondered but managed to restrain myself. Instead I nodded and followed him to the stern.

**To be Continued…**

--------------------------------

**A/N:** Feedback appreciated.


End file.
